


touch me, tease me, feel me up

by chansehbaek



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Fluff, Gay Sex, LuTen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Sexuality Crisis, as i work the second part i'll add more tags, no beta we die like men, ten is Ten like soft cute and a tease, yukhei is hella panicked gay, yukten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansehbaek/pseuds/chansehbaek
Summary: yukhei never thought that cuddling would lead him to fall in love.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 32
Kudos: 234





	1. love.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi hi. i'm sorry if there's any mistake. enjoy!! [after reading pls take a loot at the end notes]

it wasn’t the first time this has happened. it was so usual already that yukhei didn’t find it strange. he always knew ten liked being close and hugging and touching, so it wasn’t odd when he started to get up from his own bed to sleep on yukhei’s with him and, not only that, asking for cuddles. which yukhei always gave him because they were friends and that’s what friends are for. give each other cuddles.

“of course not!” it was xiaojun’s response after, all of nothing, yukhei had asked if he cuddled with hendery in their room. “the room has two beds for a purpose, you know, so each one of us sleep on our own bed.”

“but if he asked you to cuddle him, would you?” yukhei asked taking a sip of his watermelon juice. it was too hot to drink coffee, something he always did when he was feeling nervous which, lately, was caused by ten.

“i don’t think so?” xiaojun replied, eyes glued on the video game he was playing on the tv. “did ten ask you to?”

“no!” his reply was way too rushed, which made xiaojun look back at him. yukhei just laughed his nervousness out. “it has never happened.”

“so why are you asking me this?”

yukhei thought about it for a while, not sure of his answer. he had confessed some days ago that cuddling with ten was the best thing about his days. the way he anticipated for the night to come so he could feel the smaller inside his arms and the sweet smell of ten’s shampoo as his hair trickled his nose. he usually woke up with a limp member for not changing position during the night, afraid to wake ten up, but in the end it was all worth it. and it freaked yukhei out. he was liking ten’s company way too much. he was starting to notice things about ten that he didn’t notice before. his smell, details about him, like how cute he looked while biting his bottom lip, or how hot his body felt during the night, making yukhei feel warm when the air conditioner left the room too cold and his blankets weren’t enough to protect his body.

“just curious.” he decided to say. he wasn’t ready to externalize his feelings yet. if yukhei said it wasn’t giving him a headache he was lying.

yukhei never thought that liking boys was wrong, but he was twenty years old and he had never ever felt anything towards boys before and it was kinda freaking him out as if he was having the most gigantic existential crisis ever. what did he like? did he still like girls? how his friends were gonna react? so many questions that he had during the day but somehow, when ten was inside his arms, he felt happy and so sure about everything and it made everything more confusing because he was sure he liked ten. like, really liked ten.

and that’s when it happened. that night, after he talked to xiaojun about it, it seemed to click something inside yukhei’s brain that left him in a situation where he freaked out like he never had before. not even when he almost flunked at one of his college subjects.

the air conditioner was on, the room was cold, but yukhei felt as if he had been laying under the sun for two hours straight. he opened his eyes with a groan, body hot and sweaty. that’s when he felt a familiar pain on the lower part of his body. ten was sleeping inside his arms like always, but his time way closer. and by closer it meant with his whole body glued to yukhei’s. as in, ten’s ass was just really close, literally touching his groin and, unfortunately, yukhei was painfully hard. as soon as he realized, he cursed in a whisper because his arm was stuck underneath ten’s body.

“sorry.” he muttered, taking his arm off underneath ten, hoping the boy wouldn’t wake up. but it was ten, and he wasn’t a heavy sleeper.

“baby?” ten called, voice hoarse from sleep. that was another thing that was driving yukhei insane. ten calling him baby. in fact, ten called everyone baby, but every time he called yukhei like that the boy felt like dying.

“s-sorry.” he said again, not trusting his own brain to function right now.

“everything’s okay?” ten asked, sitting on the bed and facing yukhei, which had nowhere to go because 1. if he stood up ten would see the not so little problem between his legs and 2. there was no way to leave the bed without passing through ten.

“yeah, yeah, don’t worry, you can go back to sleep.”

ten didn’t seem to buy it, putting his hand on yukhei’s face.

“baby, you’re hot and sweating.” he sounded concerned and yukhei felt bad about it because he was a freak for having a boner while ten was sleeping next to him. he felt awful but at the same time having ten’s hand on his face was everything yukhei wanted now. and more. “maybe we should go to the infirmary─”

“no.” he gulped, being terrified about the idea of getting up and taking the covers off. “please.”

ten looked back at him with surprised eyes because, well, maybe yukhei had moaned, not realizing he did so.

“yukhei?” ten’s hand fell to his neck, which made yukhei catch his breath. he was literally freaking out, like a prey who had just been caught by its predator.

“please ten, don’t.” he said, weakly. ten just ignored and slid his fingers through yukhei’s neck as if examining some relic he’s been searching through his whole life.  
“tell me what you’re feeling, baby.” ten spoke in a way he never heard before.

“we shouldn’t do this.” this was all yukhei said. with shaky hand he grabbed ten’s wrist and took it off of his face.

he could see, even though it was dark, how fast ten’s expression changed. he opened his mouth to say something but then closed again, his eyes now on the had yukhei had around his wrist.

the silence killed yukhei. he was about to say something when ten finally spoke.

“i’m sorry.” he suddenly stood up and went to his own bed. it was neat, the opposite from yukhei’s.

“ten─” yukhei then got up, but ten’s voice made him stop on the way.

“no,” ten said while laying on his own bed with his back facing him. “it was a mistake, and i started this, so let go, okay?”

yukhei thought about saying something but he knew ten and, from the way he spoke, he sounded really upset. it was basically impossible to have a conversation. let alone now, where ten wasn’t even facing him.

he decided to let it all go and talk to him during the morning.

xxx

“it’s been two days, xiaojun.” yukhei said. “he hates me, he definitely hates me.”

“he might be at someone’s house, it’s ten, he knows like half of the people on campus.” xiaojun said acting calm as if ten hadn’t been missing for two whole days.

yukhei kept silent. the idea of ten sleeping with someone else made yukhei feel jealous. he tried not to think about it. he had no right to do so.

“what do you mean he hates you?” xiaojun put his phone on the small table ten and yukhei shared for studying before sitting next to his friend on the bed. “what happened?”

“i’m stupid, that’s what happened.”

“i don’t get it,” xiaojun said. “did you two fight?”

yukhei thought about it and he had nothing to lose by telling the truth. actually, he could lose xiaojun, and he already lost ten. but he couldn’t care less. it felt like after losing ten nothing else would hurt more. no with all the guilt he was feeling.

“i like him.” he said. “i really like him and the other night i think he tried to make a move and i said we shouldn’t do anything and i’m so stupid, oh my god.”

silence fell on the room and yukhei was already feeling the air leave his lungs.

“look xiaojun, if you don’t want to be my fr─”

“stop.” xiaojun said, his hand suddenly on yukhei’s arm. the other raised his gaze, meeting emphatic eyes. “you weren’t very subtle about it, you know? it was kinda obvious, i think everyone knows you have a thing for him. and that’s okay. it’s okay to feel like this.”

yukhei was left speechless.

“and i’m sorry when i said that stuff about the cuddling, i think it sounded a little bit as if the idea was disgusting or something.” xiaojun continued. “the only problem is that hendery sleeps as if he’s fighting someone in his dreams and i don’t want to wake up with a kick.” he said and yukhei laughed.

“it’s okay.” he said, sincerely. “i’m glad i told you about it.”

“you can tell me anything.” xiaojun said, getting up and grabbing his backpack. “don’t forget this.”

“i won’t.” yukhei smiled. he was glad he had a friend like xiaojun.

“well, unfortunately i’m late for class, not everyone is lucky to have classes starting only at nine. but i’ll try to reach him and i’ll text you, okay?”

yukhei nodded.

xiaojun was about to leave the room when yukhei called him.

“thanks.” yukhei said and xiaojun just scrunched his nose at him, leaving a smiley yukhei behind.

xxx

after three classes, the most difficult ones, on a friday afternoon, yukhei was feeling really tired. he hadn't been sleeping well. the fact that he got used to sleeping with ten and it’s been a week since the boy hadn’t shown up made yukhei feel hopeless. he had texted him, which ten just visualized and said nothing back. yukhei noticed that ten indeed had appeared at their dorm, but only at times yukhei was in class. yukhei was already giving up, taking responsibility for pushing ten away and losing his friend when, that friday he arrived home and saw the said boy sitting on his own bed.

yukhei was petrified. he looked at ten, who was peacefully laying on the bed, wearing all black and fuck, he was so handsome, yukhei had almost forgotten. he didn’t know what to say, he was afraid that if he said something ten might run away again so he simply shut the door and sat on his own bed. surprisingly ten looked from his phone to look at yukhei.

“i’m sorry.” ten said. yukhei looked up from the floor to meet ten’s eyes.

“what?”

“i’m sorry,” ten sounded shy, sitting on the bed. the tension between them was thick. “i’m sorry i ruined our friendship and─”

he didn’t finish because in a second yukhei was sitting next to him, long fingers wrapping around his hands.

“what are you talking about?” yukhei sounded slightly pissed, but with himself. he couldn’t believe ten was blaming himself all this time when he had done nothing wrong. “you left because you thought you ruined our friendship?”

“i─ yeah?” ten said, unsure. yukhei could feel his heart ache just by looking at ten. the happy and soft expressions he was so used to see were gone. “i mean, i made a move with someone who clearly doesn’t like boys and─”

“no, no, ten, listen.” yukhei squeezed ten’s hand, making the boy look up. ten’s cheeks were slightly pink. yukhei knew he wasn’t different. he could feel his face warming up by ten’s confession. ten was really hitting on him that night, he wasn’t imagining things.

yukhei took a deep breath before carrying on.

“ten… i don’t think i am straight. i don’t know anything anymore,” he said and it was so hard to look back at ten while confessing his deepest feelings. “i kinda panicked the other day, ten. you make me feel things that i'm not used to, so i kinda freaked out. and pushed you away. i’m the one who should be apologizing, not you”

ten was silent and it made yukhei want to hide under the bed. he knew that his fingers were cold against ten’s hands. he could feel ten moving them slowly, fingers curling around his.

“if this is a joke, yukhei─”

“i wouldn’t joke about this.” he rushed, saying. “you know i wouldn’t.”

ten took some time in silence, examining yukhei’s face.

“i’m sorry i ran away instead of trying to talk to you.” his voice was calm, barely a whisper. if yukhei weren’t really close he might’ve not heard. “you had to go through all of this alone.”

“don’t apologize, please.” yukhei asked. ten had done nothing wrong. “this was all a misunderstanding, right?”

ten only nodded, smiling shyly. the vision made yukhei’s inside twist. he was so pretty. he had seen ten so close before, but not like this. not when he was the reason for his shyness and smiles. not because yukhei admitted he liked ten.

“can i ask you something?” ten broke the silence, his cheek resting on yukhei’s soulder.

“of course.”

“have you ever kissed someone?” he asked, looking up. “i mean, a boy. have you ever kissed any guy?”

yukhei was incapable of answering. he just denied with his head. he felt his face warming up as if he was a teenager all over again and someone just said the word sex.

“do you… do you wanna try?” ten darted his eyes from yukhei’s gaze to his lips. those soft lips he desired to kiss for a long time. “it’s okay if you don─”

ten wasn’t able to finish the sentence because all of sudden yukhei’s lips were on his. just a peck, small brush of lips. he could already feel how soft yukhei’s lips were. without further delay, yukhei put his hands com ten’s face. the move made ten sigh against his lips. the action was enough for yukhei to start moving his lips against his, kissing ten properly like he’s been dreaming for weeks now.

he couldn’t describe how amazing the kiss felt. it was chaste and soft but yukhei felt as if he was about to explode. things got better as he felt ten’s tongue brushing against his bottom lip and, without hesitating, yukhei opened his mouth and let ten explore his mouth. his hands fell to ten’s neck, his thumb brushing the skin slightly. the action made ten moan against his lips and, fuck, yukhei really felt like he was about to explode.

“ten…” yukhei breathed out as they stopped the kiss. he rested his forehead against ten’s, feeling the other’s breath against his face. it was hot. ten was hot and it was too much for yukhei to handle.

“yes baby?” ten asked and yukhei groaned in response. he didn’t know where he took the courage of but he started to leave kisses on ten’s jaw, lowering through his neck, biting and licking the skin there. he couldn’t even recognize himself. “b-baby, if you don’t stop─”

“if i don’t stop, what?” yukhei asked, playfully. he was so nervous, ten made him so nervous, but the fact that ten was melting inside his arms, just by having him kissing his neck, was enough to yukhei to gain some courage.

“if you don’t stop you might end up like the other night.” he simply said, his hands making its way to yukhei’s hair. the other didn’t expect ten to pull it slightly. “you think i didn’t notice?”

yukhei felt like dying. the way ten slightly pulled his hair, making yukhei leave his neck and look at him made him feel really intimidated all of sudden, even though ten was smaller. iif they were fighting for dominance, yukhei was ready to call it a defeat.

“this is embarrassing.” yukhei groaned, trying to look away. surprisingly, ten grabbed his chin, making yukhei look back at him.

“it was hot, baby.” he said. “it was really hot and i could never resist you.”

“oh my god.” yukhei breathed out, feeling his heart beat fast.

ten only laughed in response.

“i like it when you call me baby.” yukhei confessed. he hid his face on ten’s neck once again, feeling shy all of sudden. ten laughed once more, his hands involving yukhei’s body and embracing him in a hug.

“you do?” he asked and yukhei only nodded in response. “if i invited my baby on a date, would he like that?

yukhei laughed against ten’s neck. the position was kinda uncomfortable due to their height difference, but he was enjoying having ten so close.

“yes, he would, but only if you promise me you won’t leave again.”

ten grabbed his face, making yukhei look back at him. ten looked at him with such gentle eyes.

“now that i know you want me too, i won’t.” he said, giving yukhei a small kiss on the lips. “and you have to promise me we’ll talk about everything. no more misunderstandings.”

yukhei only nodded, hugging ten again, leaving kisses all over his face. there was no place he liked being more than next to ten. hearing him laugh and how tight ten was embracing him with his arms. this was what yukhei wanted for a long time and, if he was lucky enough, that’s how things were going to be from now on.


	2. lust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the lack of ten is driving yukhei mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, it's been a while, right? 
> 
> first, i'm sorry it long to post, life has been chaotic but i'm so happy i was able to finish! i also want to thank everyone who waited and who enjoyed this story so far, this one is for you! (ꈍᴗꈍ)♡  
please read the tags! and enjoy it my fellow yukten nation!!! ~♡  
[sorry if there was some grammatical error]

“months, hendery. months and we did nothing yet.”

hendery, now lying fully on the bed because its owner was too busy walking in circles around the room, opened his mouth to say something but, again, yukhei interrupted him as he went through an anxiety wave.

“and, not only that, we barely see each other!” yukhei looked back at hendery with eyes wide open as if trying to make his friend see through his eyes. “i’m going crazy.”

“did you talk to him?” hendery simply asked.

“about what?”

“about wanting sex?” hendery laughed. “isn’t that what you want?”

yukhei sat on the other bed, the one who belonged to ten, on the other side of the room.

“i─” feeling his mouth dry, yukhei licked his lips before speaking again, as if trying to think about what to say. “is that a bad thing?” he asked, unsure.

“of course not! but you should talk to him about it.” hendery said. “you’ve never done it with a boy, right?”

yukhei felt his cheeks burn. every time he got reminded of that he felt like dying. not in a way like he was ashamed or something, but it was so madding that he wanted ten so much and yet, even though they were dating and shared a room, they barely saw each other.

as soon as they started dating, they spent quite some time far from each other, and now that classes started they were too busy to even see each other. ten usually had classes during the morning and yukhei during afternoons, or night, so when ten woke up, yukhei was heavily asleep and the same goes to yukhei as he got back from classes.

“i mean, he kinda knows.” yukhei finally said. “that i want him, in that way, if you know what i mean.”

“i don’t.” hendery teased.

“fuck you.”

“well, someone is indeed fucking me, but what about you, are you and ten fucking? no.” hendery laughed, earning a pillow on the face. after the laugh eased and he kinda felt bad for teasing, he added. “but how does he know?”

“we kinda… shared pics?”

hendery pretended to choke and yukhei searching for another pillow to throw at him, finding none.

“you don’t just kinda share pics. you either do or you don’t.” hendery commented. “did you send him dick pics? yukhei, you naughty boy!”

“i’m done, leave.” yukhei got up, pulling hendery by the wrist in an attempt to get him out of his bed. “i’ll talk to xiaojun instead.”

xxx

“so you sent him dick pics?” xiaojun asked, amused, fingers squeezing yukhei’s waist.

“i can see why you and hendery share rooms.”

“how come?”

“never mind.”

xxx

it happened before yukhei could prepare his mind for.

it was friday and neither ten nor yukhei had class, which yukhei thought was faith working on his side so he and ten could be together for one whole day.

"i missed you." yukhei said, his arms and legs folded around his boyfriend, his nose brushing against ten's neck, smelling the lavender perfume of ten's favorite shampoo.

"missed you too, baby." yukhei saw ten's adam apple move as he softly laughed. "i'm sorry i've been busy, but now i'm all yours."

yukhei knew ten said this without double meaning but for him that simple phrase had a very lascivious meaning.

he knew he should talk to ten about it, he should tell then the things he'd been thinking about and all that stuff but he also knew that actions spoke louder than words.

it didn't take much before yukhei had his lips brushing against ten's neck while his hand squeezed the boy's waist as if trying to press ten's body closer. there was a bold feeling growing inside of him. it's been months since all yukhei did was think about all the things he wanted to do with ten and now that he had the chance he wouldn't miss a second.

"yukhei?" ten asked but his voice sounded shaky. yukhei smiled, very aware of how sensitive ten's neck was. he brushed his tongue alongside the skin underneath ten's chin and it was enough for ten to grab yukhei’s arm tightly.

"you want me to stop?" yukhei asked and ten felt breathless at how hoarse his voice sounded.

"no," ten said. "don't you dare stop." he looked at yukhei, their eyes meeting, lust all over it. yukhei then darted his gaze to his lips.

he was ready to open his mouth and answer but ten was quicker, shutting him down with his own mouth, tongue invading it without permission. and yukhei liked it, he liked the way ten was so urgent, as if anticipating this more than him.

and he did. ten didn't stop thinking about yukhei at any moment. having this tall boy hovering his body and pinning him down enough for him to lose his breath was all ten has been thinking about, and more.

"i–" yukhei began, breathless. now his lips were brushing against ten's neck. his hand stopped at the hem of ten's shirt. "can i take this off?"

ten was breathing hard underneath him and for a moment yukhei wondered if other boys made him feel like this too. he knew it was inappropriate to think about it at this said moment, but fortunately, the thought left as fast as it came when ten took his own shirt off, looking very impatient underneath him.

yukhei had seen ten shirtless before, even after they started dating — and at that day yukhei had to fight every cell of his body to not jump on the boy when he was leaving for a shower — but having ten like this, chest flustered, lips rosy and shiny from kissing and eyes looking back at him as if begging silently, it was completely different.

"you're so beautiful, ten." yukhei breathed out while passing his hand through ten's waist, stopping near one of his nipples. he could feel ten's heart beating fast and how his breath hitched. "can i…?" he asked, looking back at ten, who only nodded.

ten wasn't prepared for what came next. he wasn't sure of what yukhei had in mind, but he didn't expect yukhei to put his tongue out and lick his nipple without breaking eye contact.

"fuck—" ten cursed, having the image of yukhei like this being too much for him to handle. the way his tongue curled around his nipple and how his teeth brushed over so slightly yet hard enough for ten to lose his sanity.

"you like this?" yukhei asked and his mouth was so wet with saliva that ten had no other thought than imagining those pretty lips covered with his cum. he could feel his face burning in desire just by thinking about this.

"yeah." ten breathed out. "take your shirt off." he asked and yukhei obeyed. "want you to feel how good this is too" he added, pushing yukhei slightly so he could be the one laying on the bed. ten straddled his body with his, not missing at how yukhei was gazing at him, eyes curious and bottom lip between his teeth. he knew no one has ever done this to him and ten felt good knowing he was going to be the first one to do so.

"you deserve to know how good this is too, baby." ten said, not missing at how yukhei's breath hitched as he put his nipple inside his mouth.

the moan that left yukhei's mouth was enough for ten to nibble at it harder, making yukhei grab his hair tightly. ten moaned against his nipple because, fuck, yukhei's hands were so big and the way he was manhandling him, pulling his hair because of how sensitive his body was, it was all too sexy for ten.

yukhei, on the other hand, felt as if losing control and it got worse when he felt how hard ten was. perhaps ten didn't even notice how his own hips were slightly moving against his boyfriend’s tight in an attempt to release himself.

"ten," yukhei called, tugging at his hair. ten was now with his eyes closed while still licking the sensitive nipple. "ten." yukhei called again, tugging at his hair harder, which made ten moan aloud as his lips left yukhei's swollen nipple. ten looked completely sinful like this.

"what?" he asked, voice hoarse.

"there’s─ there’s something i’ve been wanting to try." yukhei admitted, knowing damn well that if ten continued yukhei wouldn't last a second. "sit on the bed."

ten did as asked, sitting with his back against the wall. even though wearing black trousers, it was obvious he had a hard-on and he knew yukhei could see it too, even more now that yukhei was staring at it.

"if you don't like it, please tell me." yukhei said, curling his fingers around ten's trousers and pulling them down, not even surprised at the fact that ten had no underwear on.

yukhei swallowed hard while laying on the bed between ten's open legs. he took another look at ten, who only nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. it was enough for yukhei to grab ten's dick by its base and put the head between his lips, licking it as if tasting how it felt against his tongue. he didn't miss how ten was trying hard not to move his hips and how hard he was breathing right now — all of that was enough for yukhei to put the whole member inside his mouth, trying to put it all in one try.

"b-be careful, baby." ten moaned as yukhei moved his tongue around the crown, moaning also, after hearing the nickname.

"can't—" yukhei muttered, licking the precum that was dropping alongside ten's member. "you're just too hot and—"

he was having difficulty talking and one of the main reasons, ten noticed, was because yukhei was dry humping against the bed while giving him head. the way his hips moved, how yukhei looked, hair all messy caused from ten’s fingers, eyes closed and lips shiny, ten could come right there just by looking at him.

"baby," he called, caressing yukhei's cheek with his fingers. his breath hitched as he felt his own member beneath the boy's cheek. "baby—" ten tugged at yukhei's hair harder, making the other moan and leave his cock abruptly with a wet sound. there was a strand of saliva parting from his member to yukhei's lips and ten really had to use all the control left on his body not to come right there.

ten cleaned yukhei's lips with his finger. "i want you now." he simply said, the words leaving his lips as if begging.

"fuck, yeah, let me—" yukhei got up the bed, trying to find the condoms and lube he bought a while ago.

ten watched as he clumsily walked around the room, finally finding what he was looking for and coming back to the bed. ten was now laying on the bed, so yukhei made himself comfortable between his boyfriend's legs.

to say he was nervous was an understatement because ten was just laying on the bed with his legs very open just waiting for yukhei, eyes half-closed and looking back at him with an intensity yukhei couldn't even describe.

"i- i prepared myself while showering." ten confessed, his cheeks suddenly heating up because now it was obvious that he was planning to have sex with yukhei and he didn't know what yukhei would think of him. "please don't think bad of—"

his words were muffled by yukhei's lips, who kissed him abruptly in an attempt to shut him up.

"i've been thinking about having you for months, ten. i want this as much as you do." yukhei's voice was hoarse. the thought of ten fingering himself while thinking about having sex with him, this was, to say the least, a dream.

grabbing the condom on yukhei's hand, alongside the lube, ten put the plastic between his teeth, ripping it off. he noticed how yukhei stared back at him while biting his bottom lip. he was nervous, ten could see, so he tried to distract him as he rolled the condom down yukhei's member.

"you've been thinking about it too?" he asked, putting a big amount of lube on the other's member, focused on every reaction yukhei had. "tell me, baby."

"y-yeah." yukhei muttered, feeling lost as ten’s hand moved on his member. “i- you have no idea, ten.” he spoke against the other’s lips, giving him a messy kiss as it was difficult to concentrate on anything that wasn’t ten’s hand stroking his hard member. "i've been missing you and— and the more time we spent apart the more i craved you."

there was nothing in the world that could take off the huge smile ten had plastered on his face.

"i'm nervous." yukhei admitted. ten was now caressing his arms while carefully looking back at him, pulling him closer as he lay his back on the bed, having yukhei hovering above him. he lifted one of his hands to caress his boyfriend's face.

"don't be, i trust you baby." ten said, eyes never leaving yukhei's. it was quite funny how innocent the boy looked right now, considering the context. "i love you, i really love you yukhei and i trust you, you always make me feel comfortable and loved and i truly trust you, there's no need to be nervous, okay?"

the other just nodded and smiled, muttering that he loved him too. yukhei wanted to say a lot of things, wanted to explain how much he loved ten and how he made him feel but, at that moment yukhei was so overwhelmed that he wasn't able to say anything. hr simply lowered his head and kissed ten, lips moving slow.

their kiss didn't last long because out of nowhere ten grabbed yukhei's member, placing it between his ass. yukhei moaned against his lips as ten rubbed his entrance on the tip of his cock.

"want you now baby, please." his voice sounded so needy that yukhei felt a shiver run down his spine.

yukhei's eyes were darting around ten's face, looking for any traits of discomfort.

"okay, hang on." he grabbed his own member. ten was already squirming underneath him, already anticipating. "are you ready?"

ten only nodded and placed both of his hands on yukhei's arms. his grip tightened as he felt the tip of yukhei's member pushing in, a familiar pain making him squeeze yukhei's arms a little bit tighter.

"sorry," yukhei said with difficulty, ready to ask if ten wanted to stop when, all of sudden, he felt ten moving underneath, trying to get yukhei inside him. "ten." yukhei warned, afraid he might hurt him.

"i'm okay. go on.” he said, knowing that yukhei would still hesitate. “please.”

ten sounded so needy, yet so demanding, that yukhei had no choice but do as he was told.

it was a feeling yukhei couldn’t describe. now, looking at ten, his brows furrowed, bottom lip between his teeth, sweaty hair pointing to all directions, yukhei had no doubt that he was seeing the most beautiful man he has ever laid his eyes on.

his whole body ached for ten.

“are you okay?” he asked, surprised at how husky his voice sounded and it seemed that ten noticed too because a soft whimper left his lips.

“yeah,” he finally said, fingers caressing yukhei’s face. “kiss me.”

and yukhei did. he kissed ten, even though their pace wasn’t steady and it was kinda hard to do so in that position but, without realizing, both of them started to move their hips, moaning against each other's mouth. don’t stop, ten had muttered, encouraging yukhei to move his hip at a slow pace, making his member almost leave ten completely, just so he could dive in all over again. ten, on the other hand, felt as if this was torture, pushing yukhei’s body towards him with his heels, in an attempt to make the other go faster.

luckily, yukhei understood and started to move his hips faster. neither of them needed to say anything, and deep down they were glad because the way they looked at each other, mouth agape, moaning together, it was all so intense and intimate, it would be a waste to break this moment.

liking the sensation way too much, yukhei started to move his hips faster and the way ten moaned underneath him, fingers tightly clenching the sheet, he knew that he was giving ten the amount of pleasure he deserved.

“you’re doing so fine,” ten suddenly said and yukhei realized that he didn’t dart his eyes from ten not even for a second. he placed one arm underneath ten’s torso so he could bring him closer. “you’re doing so well, baby─” another loud moan escaped from ten’s lips as now yukhei might’ve hit the right spot as they changed position. “fuck, fuck─.”

the way ten was moaning beneath him was enough for yukhei to keep his movements, even though all of his body ached. having ten like this, being the one to make him feel good, it was all he desired.

“don’t stop, please, please─” yukhei knew ten was close, it was obvious from the way his voice sounded higher and how tight he felt around him, clenching around his member from time to time.

“come with me.” yukhei moaned, voice hoarse just near ten’s ear. it was difficult for ten to breathe, he was feeling too much, all at once and having yukhei so close to him, his lips now brushing against his neck, hoarse moans leaving his lips, one of his arms hugging his torso tightly while pounding inside him ─ it was all too much and ten could do nothing but moan out loud as his boyfriend moved his hips in an irregular pace.

it was a feeling yukhei couldn’t describe and, sooner than he expected, he came along with ten, moving his hips slowly so both of them could feel their climax gradually fading away. as soon as ten hissed, yukhei took his member out of him, carefully, kissing all of his face so the other felt nothing but the love yukhei was giving him.

ten was the first one to break the silence ─ laughing ─ and only then yukhei realized that he was fully laying on top of him.

“sorry, sorry,” yukhei quickly apologized and got up. “wait a minute.” he got up, running towards the bathroom. he missed the way ten was looking at his back as he walked, a lazy smile plastered on his face.

as soon as he came back, the first thing yukhei did was to wipe the cum out of ten’s body, carefully opening his legs and getting him all clean. ten hoped yukhei didn’t see how red his face might be because of the action, but deep down the action only made ten love him even more. he knew yukhei was simply like this, he always took care of others without waiting for anything in return and he always knew yukhei might’ve been a good boyfriend. he just didn’t think he was going to be the lucky boy getting all the love from him.

yukhei put the towel aside, getting on the bed and covering their bodies with the sheet. he planted a kiss on ten’s cheek, brushing the skin with his nose while he spoke.

“is everything okay with you?” yukhei looked up, puppy eyes carefully looking back at ten. “did you─” he stopped suddenly as if he spoke without thinking. realizing there was no way back, he decided to go on. “did you like it?”

ten let out a small laugh, hugging yukhei tightly. he was being so cute that ten didn’t know how to deal with such duality that was yukhei.

“of course i liked it, and i’m very okay.” ten kissed his temple before looking back at him. “and you, did you like it?”

yukhei knew there was something different in ten’s voice tone. there was a concern due to something specific, and yukhei knew exactly what it was.

“if i liked that you were the first man i had sex with?” he said, playfully, glad that he felt ten’s tension leave his body and be replaced with a loud laugh. he continued. “of course i liked it, and i intend on doing this as much as i can. and explore as much as i can.”

“you do?” ten asked, faking surprise. there was a hint of humor in his voice as he looked back at yukhei, brows arched. “with who?”

yukhei found it hard to keep composure and hide a smile.

“with the man i love,” he finally gave up and gave ten the warmest smile. “he’s short and very lovely, the most handsome man i’ve ever seen, also cute…” yukhei smiled wider as ten rolled his eyes to his words. “he’s really hot too, you know?”

“he is?” ten said, a smug smile plastered on his face.

“yeah, of course.” yukhei leaned to give ten a peck on the lips. “and you know what else?” he asked. “he’s the person i fell in love with and i feel like i’m going to explode just by looking at him. i truly love him.”

ten couldn’t do much but laugh because, of course yukhei would give the funniest and sincere kind of declaration of love.

“does that mean that we’ll be back on sharing beds?” ten asked, playfully, but there was something urgent in his voice.

yukhei laughed, “yeah, but i think we should put our beds together and create a double bed instead.”

ten laughed in response, thinking that it would indeed be a good idea. after some time, while caressing yukhei’s hair, ten broke the silence.

“i love you too, baby. a lot.” he said, hugging yukhei once more, hearing how the other laughed against his neck.

there was something so familiar yet so new about having yukhei so close to him, in this kind of intimacy, that made ten feel butterflies in his stomach. it was a feeling that he definitely loved.

yukhei, on the other hand, was very glad everything happened the way it did. he was glad everything worked out between them, he was glad he met someone as special and unique as ten and, at the end of the day, he was glad he was the person ten chose to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, thank u for reading, really. each one of you has a special place in my heart. see ya next time! ~ (∩˃o˂∩)♡

**Author's Note:**

> this will be divided in two chapters, so the first one is more light, but the second one Well... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).


End file.
